Breeding is Optional
by Anya Somers
Summary: Crowley sends Demon!Dean and Sam to checkout an area that has been loaded with Demon activity; and meet a new type of angel.


When they pulled up to the house, it looked like every other cookie cutter house on the block. All the same colonel style, in different shades of muted cream, brown, mauve or blue. This one was taupe, with burgundy shutters, a white railed front porch, framing a matching burgundy front door. A two person swing occupied one corner of the porch. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they broached the steps. "How quaint." Dean muttered. Sam shrugged. He had hoped to have had a house like this, someday. And a dog. Sam peaked around the driveway towards the white picket (what else?) fence looking for a Shih Tzu or some other small breed that would fit this house perfectly. Crowley took up the rear. The Winchester brothers drove to this domesticated suburbia on his instructions. His instructions to Dean. Sam just came along in hopes of keeping his brother somewhat grounded. Ever since his demon resurrection, and with Crowley whispering schemes in his ear, he never quite knew what to expect from his brother. Only Castiel's random drop-ins seemed to keep Hell's King under wraps; but Cas had enough on his place these days with trying to mend his grace.

After rapping slightly on the glass door that covered the entrance, the boys were met with quick spurts of a nagging pitch bark. Sam nodded to himself; he was right about the small dog. Again the brothers looked to and from each other. The house was almost too cliché. A mix rat/Yorkshire terrier mutt skittered to the door, yapping excitedly. Dean could not help but roll his eyes. "What is that thing?" Crowley muttered looking over the brothers' shoulders.

"More importantly, what's all over it?" Sam asked. The dog's fur was matted down in places with a sticky rust colored fluid, "Is that blood?"

Dean didn't answer, but he slowly pulled his gun out of his jacket. Sam followed suit, and they shared a knowing nod as they creaked the door open, and crept into the house. Crowley grumbled under his breath, "all this for a mangy ankle biter?" Dean motioned to shush him. Crowley waved his hand over the dog, cleaning it of its mess, scooping it into his arms for a detached pat on the head. It wasn't his type of dog that was for sure. He liked the type of dog who could drag you down the street and swallow your heart whole, but that was just his opinion. These kinds of dogs were barely dogs at all; they were like rodents, without the survival instincts.

There was a crash and a stumble in the next room. Dean motioned to Sam silently, and they crossed to the doorway. It clearly led to the kitchen. There were blood paw prints leading from that direction from when the dog met them at the door.

"Crispy! Where are you?!" a female voice called out past them. Dean mouthed "Crispy?" to Sam. Sam could only shrug. And then the voice added, "damn you dog, Where the hell…"

As they rounded the corner, guns drawn they saw the lady of the voice. Her hands were covered in the same sticky redness that had matted Crispy's fur, but more so. The color rose onto her arms and on her legs in splashes of vibrant rust. She wiped her hand past her face, trying to push a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, smearing her nose with a red stripe. She muttered something under her breath as she raced to the sink. The russet color falling from her hands in the rush of flowing water.

Sam sheathed his weapon. Dean considered it, but demanded brusquely, "Where's the body?"

She shook her head as she dipped her paint brush into another batch of russet red stain, and applied a full coat to the railing of the pool deck. The deck jutted from the glass doors to the house to the medium sized oval pool that took up one corner of the yard. The other corner was green grass and a cluster of strategically planted yellow black-eyed susans and purple cornflowers that hadn't quite peaked yet. "I can't believe you really thought this was blood." Sam chuckled to himself as he tossed a tiny ball to Crispy in the grassy part of the yard.

"yeah well - Who stains their deck red?" Dean excused away their impulsiveness.

"It's Sedona Redwood. It looks good against the taupe house" She corrected him with a smile, "come here big boy and help a lady out would ya?" she called to Sam. Although he leered in her direction as if questioning why he should, he took the brush and painted where she had left off, and clearly where she couldn't reach.

Dean mouthed the word "taupe" as if it were a different language, glancing at the house to determine what taupe meant, and then taking a moment to survey the woman in front of him. According to Crowley, there was an uprising of demon activity in this area. The tip was suspicious because of its source, but Dean decided to play along. The demon side of him was intrigued at what would make the King of Hell send him that way. It couldn't be this soccer-mom, could it? She was nothing special. Maybe in her late 40s. A few extra pounds on her. Brown hair pulled up into a make shift clip. She wore a pair of argyle patterned seersucker shorts, and a loosely fit blue tank top layered over another tank top. She had the look that she may have been hot about 20 years ago; but now she had a few miles on her. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Dean thought as he surveyed her again. There was something about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but it emanated from her. It vibrated in his ears and down his spine. An innate sexual pulse that radiated from within her out in a throbbing perimeter around her. He shook his head for a moment as if trying to clear it. He looked to Sam and Crowley to see if they felt it too. He couldn't tell.

"She has fantastic child bearing hips, doesn't she?" Crowley offered from the sidelines. There was something in the smoothness of his tone that Sam didn't like. Dean recognized it as somewhat flirty for the Demon King.

She stepped closer to Dean, clearly overstepping his personal space, staring into his face, almost challengingly. The corners of her lips curled into a small smile, "Yes, three boys have been born from these hips. A lawyer, a teacher and a cop."

Dean stared at her mouth as she spoke, his brows furrowed in slight confusion. Her voice was clear and melodic, somewhat sultry. The salt of the sultriness hit him in the stomach, not all that of an unpleasant sensation. He complimented her, "Nice clean cut American boys I bet."

She murmured, letting her tongue lick her lip, and then playfully bite the corner. Dean felt a sexual charge pass through his body. Sam cocked his head like a confused puppy, "Dean?" he questioned, and then again louder because his brother didn't seem to hear him or at least did not look away from this suburbanite, "Dean!"

Finally, Dean looked to his brother, the spell broken for a moment, "What?" his tone was annoyed.

Sam beckoned Dean with a toss of his head. Dean complied, and repeated, "what?"

"Dude. She isn't exactly your usual type." Sam mentioned, trying to sound nonchalant about it. Sam had seen that look in his brother's eyes many times. The signature Dean Winchester poise that would end up with the waitress's panties balled up at the foot of the bed, and Sam staying up late at the diner until the coast was clear. Crowley laughed to himself once again.

"what …?" Dean glanced over to the vixen to pose a debatable answer to his brother. He was right, she wasn't his usual type. He usually liked women younger, and thinner, and less motherly. But she wasn't so bad. She had ….. Dean looked back at his brother as if to counter back, when Crowley interrupted, "Mary here has quite an animal magnetism with it comes to those of the demon kind." He fingered the strap of her top somewhat suggestively. She touched his hand softly, and removed it from her shirt. Politely, and gently, still maintaining her pose, but rejecting the King the same. He grimaced at her slightly.

"Kaylee." She corrected, "my name is Kaylee." Crowley scowled at her, she answered before he could retort, "That is the name of this vessel, and I have taken it since the Fall."

"The Fall?" Sam asked, Dean spun to look at this maiden once again. The only Fall they ever heard references to was the day that the Angels fell from Heaven.

"Mary is a distasteful name Demons gave to my kind." She said letting the words fall on Crowley, who looked at her as if he couldn't care less if she was offended.

The sound of a rush of air assaulted their ears, as the familiar gravely voice rang through with reason; "She is a Theotokos angel." Sam and Dean looked questioningly at the angel Castiel. They were used to his vaporizing in and out of their lives. Cas nodded an acknowledgement to the brothers, "A breeder angel." He explained more clearly.

"breeder angel?" Sam said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

The latter part of the description peaked Dean's attention, "Angel?"

Kaylee smiled broadly and barreled towards Castiel, "Brother!" she exclaimed. She wrapped the angel in a bear like hug, startling Castiel and the Winchesters to see it.

Castiel barely returned the hug, and when he pulled away, she explained, "It is a customary greeting to a visiting sibling, is it not?"

Castiel cleared his throat as if he was taken aback or uncomfortable, "In some cultures, if the relationship depicts it. We, however, do not know each other, so I do not…."

"Oh Cas! Pish Posh!" Kaylee sighed, playfully jostling his beige trenchcoat before she left his side to take the paint brush back from Sam. Too much talk not enough painting, she thought. Dean rubbed his thumb across his mouth and chin as she passed by him; he could not take his eyes off of her. This puzzled him.

Castiel continued, "Kaylee (he stumbled over the name, giving gracious politeness to his sister for her choice of her own name) has the gift of angel fertility. Theotokos Angels are infinitely fertile. They emit an angelic sensation that stimulates neural structures in other angels, usually the opposite sex."

Sam suggested, "Like Angel pheromones?"

Cas agreed, and continued, "Angels are quite simply can not resist Theotokos angels. The Theotokos grace is powerful in its fertility and sexual magnetism. At the point of consummation, they are immediately impregnated, and the angel race continues. "

These words validated how Dean was feeling around Kaylee. As Cas spoke, Dean found himself drawn to the woman's side again. She was struggling to reach another portion of the deck to be stained. He attempted to take the brush from her to help, but found that his fingers lingered on her skin as he did so. It was electric. "I am no angel." He admitted, streaking the stain up the battered wood.

"The reaction is the same for demon kind." Crowley interjected, stepping forward out of the shadows.

Ever curious, Sam observed, "But you and Cas aren't affected." Dean glanced to both of them, wondering at his competition.

"My Grace is weakened." Castiel admitted somewhat matter-of-factly.

Crowley merely smiled. He didn't have to answer for his own sexual desires; he would never admit that an angel had any power over him. Plus he already knew from experience that she would only rebuff his advances. Crowley and this Kaylee had a history, and not one he wanted to parade in front of the Winchester boys, since it only involved his own humiliation.

"I have had my hands full with demon courtiers since the Fall. They are quite the nuisance. Crowley, I do wish you would get your boys in check." Since the Fall, and occupying this vessel, demons had visited her daily, offering to carry her groceries, mow her lawn, buy her cars. She had all but put anti-demonic sigils on her vessel to keep the demons at bay. Although, it was useful at times. She had this beautiful green-eyed specimen staining her deck for her.

"That's why there was an increase of demonic activity in this area." Sam concluded, which was why he thought they were here, in this place – chasing demons.

"Perhaps we can work something out, my darling." Crowley supposed, crossing over past Dean and Kaylee. Dean had dutifully finished the side of the deck that they were working on. "Squirrel here has taken quite a liking to you. And I think that you find him just as attractive. I know, I can sense these things."

Kaylee admired the Adonis next to her. She had heard of the legendary Winchester brothers. Dean Winchester would be quite the catch. "Breeder angel" Dean whispered, the theory finally settling into his brain. He cocked an eyebrow at Kaylee at the new epiphany.

"You want Dean to mate with her." Sam said shocked and slightly appalled. Crowley was pimping out his brother, and this nice angel lady.

Crowley said nothing, but his eyes spoke suggestive volumes in as he smiled.

"A demon and angel offspring." Castiel announced, fairly impressed at the King's impertinence.

"A demon and angel…" Dean repeated, breathing in the Theotokos grace.

"You can not reproduce with Kaylee, Dean." Cas warned. Dean cast a glance towards his friend.

"Oh, he can Clarence." Crowley countered.

"This is awkward." Kaylee said syrupy sweet, "I know this is your charge, brother. You and he share a profound bond and all that. So I understand that don't want him to have sex with me."

Sam chuckled despite himself as Kaylee approached Castiel, "Maybe _you_ should copulate with the human demon, Castiel."

Cas did not hesitate with his answer, "I am not a Theotokos angel. I am not a breeder."

"How do you know?" Kaylee questioned ironically.

"I have had sex." Castiel said somehow not sounding like he was bragging, "and it did not result in a child."

"Technically Dean killed her before …" Sam interrupted with a sardonic smile.

"My vessel is not equipped to procreate with Dean Winchester." Castiel attempted relying on biology to get out of the conversation, but Kaylee continued to tease her brother, "Maybe we should switch vessels then."

Dean's head snapped to attention at these words, first Sam questioned, "Can you do that?", but Dean's reactionary adamant echo of the question seemed to ask much more, "Can you do that?"

"No. I am not a breeder." Castiel repeated again, more urgently. Dean exhaled disappointedly. Sam's shoulders twitched as he held back a laugh.

Kaylee dropped the paintbrush in the empty stain can, the task now done with the help of the Winchester brothers, carrying her tools into the house to wash up, she spoke, a snarky aside to the angel, "Its a whole lotta fun trying, am I right?" Castiel stared after her with his most confused expression.

"Wait, is that why you brought us here, to breed out my brother?" Sam asked Crowley accusingly.

"He's had worse ideas." Dean offered, looking after the Theotokos angel as she walked into the house. He noticed the splash of red stain on the cement walkway. The obvious spill of stain that resulted in the dog being covered in sticky redness when they arrived. He held the garden hose over the spot and rinsed it away. Sam looked after him with an evident wonderment of "what are you doing?" Dean wiped his hands on his pants and shrugged, 'what?' The angel's allure aroused with it a desire to please that the older Winchester acted upon without realizing it.

"A demon and angel child would have quite the lineage, and perhaps a surprising cocktail of power." Crowley said suggestively towards Dean. Dean nodded as if considering it.

"You're not!?" Sam debated. Dean again only responded with a cock of his head and a pensive look.

"Dean, seriously. You? And her? "Sam couldn't wrap his head around it. Castiel and Kaylee reappeared from the house, the painting tools cleared, and carrying a tray of lemonade.

Kaylee offered to Dean first, who accepted without glancing away from the angels, "maybe we should discuss this alone?" she purred. Dean raised his eyebrows in agreement. Sam stared after his brother still in question.

"It has never been done." Came Castiel's voice of reason, "and surely she may not survive the birth."

"This vessel has given birth to 3 strong boys." Kaylee said defiantly.

"Boys. Humans. Not Demon-Angels. Or Angel-Demons." Dean countered. He looked at Crowley, "Did you know this?"

Crowley raised his shoulders in a moment of jest, "It might have crossed my mind."

"and the fact that she has never carried even an angel child." Castiel mentioned, "never mind a cross breed."

"I thought you were a breeder angel?" Sam questioned.

Kaylee sighed. "I had just reached breeding age before the Fall."

"Wait. How old are you? In angel years – not this vessel. " Dean questioned noticeably surprised, the vessel was obviously age appropriate for this conversation, "Are you a virgin?"

"well …"

"fresh meat." Crowley said leeringly. Sam and Dean scowled at him.

"I am not. Does that disappoint you, Dean Winchester?"

Dean shook his head; he always liked his women with a bit of experience under their belt. They were more fun anyway, less uptight. Kaylee tapped his arm reassuredly, "a Theotokos angel comes of breeding age far into the adult lifespan. I am not a child, Dean." She said this staring into his green eyes. The corners of her eyes had age wrinkles that gave away her vessel's middle-age.

"Dean." Castiel said in his usual warning tone.

"I know." He growled back. The pull to the Theotokos angel was indeed strong, and he wasn't sure how to fight it. Dean Winchester was not one to resist his sexual urges when a willing female was around.

"Dean." Sam added to their friend's warning, "It could kill her." He also wanted to say, 'not to mention that it would be giving birth to an Angel-Demon half breed that Crowley obviously wanted to preen into a Warrior for Hell, and perhaps a successor to his throne.' But this argument would be lost on Dean right now. As Sam had tried time and time again to convince him that he, Dean, was also being preened and lined up as Crowley's successor but Dean would not believe it. Dean thought Crowley was too enmeshed in the position of power to imagine it going to anyone else. Sam hoped that appealing to what was left of Dean's humanity would be the way to stop this disaster.

Kaylee and Dean continued to stare at each other. Crowley whispered something in Dean's direction. It was not meant to be overheard, and it was not. With a blink, Dean's eyes blackened. The demon eyes did not illicit a response from the breeder angel. Her hand stayed on Dean's arm, caressing the exact spot of the Mark of Cain. "You don't scare me Dean Winchester." She murmured lazily, her eyes heavy lidded and relaxed.

In a flash, Dean had Kaylee against the siding of her house, his arm across her throat, his hand at her hip, his taunt body tight against hers, his breath heavy on her cheek.

"Romantic." Crowley complained. Sam tried to pop up to defend her, but Castiel raised a hand to stop him.

Kaylee was still not ruffled, "You can't force yourself on me, Dean. It doesn't work that way. I have to be a willing participant."

Dean blinked again, his eyes suddenly blinding green again, the words assaulting him more than he cared to admit, realizing the line he had crossed, "I would **not** do that." He declared stoically, loosening his grip on her, and then letting her go completely. "Damn it Crowley." He muttered under his breath. Kaylee smiled triumphantly as he left her side, his head hung in disgrace, shame and disgust at his own actions.

"I don't think I want to have sex with this demon." She announced. Dean was not offended, at this point; he wouldn't want to have sex with him either after what he had just done. "Good bye brother." She nodded to Castiel before they were all transported back to the Impala. Sam and Dean in their usual places, Crowley and Castiel flanked in the backseat like squabbling children.

Dean looked down at the steering wheel in his hands in slight surprise, and then caressed the circle as if greeting his old friend, "hello Baby."

Sam sighed and glanced back at their passengers. Castiel was staring out the window. Crowley was smoothing down his rumpled suit. "Theotokos Angels are quite powerful during their breeding years." Castiel explained in his deadpan distracted grovel.

"Way to go Romeo." Crowley announced before disappearing in a huff.


End file.
